


烈焰 chapter27

by Akatsukisho



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsukisho/pseuds/Akatsukisho
Summary: A区03号停车位





	烈焰 chapter27

如果将「你最喜欢的机甲型号」作为一个话题在星网范围内展开调查投票的话，樱井翔的「无垠」和他面前这台「烈焰」必定难分伯仲。  
其实乍一眼看上去，「无垠」和「烈焰」几乎难以分辨，以红色为基调，花纹繁复而华丽，如同古老贵族的家族纹饰，是两者共同的特点，但若往细追究，就能够发现它们根本是两台完全不同的机甲。  
如果说「无垠」如同帝国古老家族漫长历史传承下来的积淀，沉稳中隐藏着一闪而现的张狂，那么「烈焰」就如同它的名字一般，像是年轻的继承人展现的壮志雄心，锋芒毕露。  
它的外表是张扬的火红色，甲身缠绕的紫金色花纹仿佛延续着帝国古老的传统，如同烈焰中盛开的紫色郁金香，绽放在浩瀚的宇宙中，高贵、神秘而充满致命的诱惑。  
星网上一段「烈焰」从联邦母舰中一掠而出持枪亮相的画面播放已经超过十亿，与之相伴的战斗画面使无数人为之迷恋和疯狂，声势不下樱井翔驾驶的「无垠」，或有更甚。  
然而与其张扬恣肆的外表和战斗技巧相反的是，「烈焰」的驾驶者自三年前「烈焰」出世以来，就从未进行过公开露面，甚至连姓名都未曾透露，只用代号「J」来表示。  
即便如此也不损它的魅力，以至于属于联邦的机甲战士被帝国星网用户大力追捧，达到成立无数个后援会于网络进行声援的地步。  
面前的莱斯虽然还没到达那个程度，却也是为这一台姿态优美的机甲所倾倒，只是其中有几分她作为原「联邦最具潜力的机甲战士」的私心，也不得而知。  
至少目前，这位帝国的太子妃，穿着普通的联邦机甲修理师制服，在庞大的火红色机甲脚下兴奋地转过头来悄声道：“不知道J在不在这里，从没有露过面的J啊……”  
樱井看她一眼，没出声，在关于同意莱斯一同前来的事上感到一丝后悔的同时，站在「烈焰」的脚下，近距离仔细观察这一台备受瞩目的机甲。  
而另一边，从中央一区下来的机甲修理师开始了他们的作业——并非对眼前这台「烈焰」进行调整，而是围绕着另一台几乎已经报废的小型舰内机甲进行修复工作。  
不得不说莱斯背后的人提供的程序和信息十分可靠，原本下派东二区的五位机甲修理师并没有对突然多出来的两个人表示惊讶，而莱斯和樱井两人就以东二区机甲修理师的名义参与其中，稍作讨论和研究之后，就开始着手修复工作。  
好在樱井和莱斯两人在这一方面都是强者，又因为中央一区的人对东二区的特殊优待，两人分配到的任务很快就完成了。饶是如此，此时距离两人到达此地已经过去了两个小时，莱斯完成后看了看时间，有些着急的样子，但反观樱井，本是最应该上心的人，却还是那副从容的面孔，只盯着不远处的火红色机甲若有所思，反倒有种事不关己的放松态度。  
莱斯无言，既然本人都不着急，那她也省得操心，这般下来就开始自己琢磨事情，一边出神一边敲敲打打。  
没过多久其他五人也都相继完成，相互交流之后，两人这才了解「烈焰」出现在这里的原因。  
中央一区方面想用「烈焰」作为模板，在修复完成的小型舰内机甲上进行双人驾驶实验。这意味着机甲内部的精神系统和线路结构都要重新搭建。而这也将会是一个十分耗费时间的工程，樱井和莱斯的初衷是通过取代这五人中的两人进入中央一区，但就目前的形势来看，短时间内他们是不会离开的。  
“今天完成初步修复。”五人中像是领队的一人道，“J提供「烈焰」给我们进行研究，除驾驶舱外，其他地方都可以深入。今天时间晚了，大家回去按照自己的想法拟出方案，明天实践接触之后进行讨论。”  
说完几人就往训练场外走去，莱斯跟在他们身后，问身旁的樱井：“现在有什么打算？”  
樱井和莱斯正走在去为修理师提供的住处的路上，闻言，樱井侧了侧头，平静道：“顺其自然。”  
-  
午夜，樱井独自一人来到放置着「烈焰」的训练场。  
他的身份证明使他一路畅通无阻进入训练场深处，来到「烈焰」的脚下。这个时间的训练场没有开灯，四周都是一片黑暗寂静，樱井一步一步往前走着，沉寂而空旷的空间里没有落下丝毫脚步声，即便没有一丝光，也毫不犹豫地前行。  
就在他几乎要触碰到「烈焰」的下肢时，一束强光从身后亮起，伴随着一道略带疲惫的嗓音。  
“谁？”  
樱井一下子就愣在了原地，他没有转身，将五官隐在强光下帽檐的阴影当中，听着身后的脚步声慢慢接近。  
“原来是修理师……”嗓音仿佛染上了午夜的慵懒，在沉沉夜色中显得优雅而低沉。声音的主人一步一步走上前来，不紧不慢如同猎食的花豹，语气恍然大悟，却保持着强光直射。  
“一区的？小泷？刚？泽西？萨拉？梅丽？”不知是刻意还是巧合，那人每问一句，就恰好踩在脚步声中，气势层层叠加，直到在樱井身后五步停了下来，“都不是，东二区的修理师被临时取消任务，如果你不是东二区的人，那么……”  
气势在这一瞬间达到巅峰，身后的人沉下声，正要顺势爆发，这时樱井深吸一口气，摘下帽子，迎着强光转过了身。  
声音戛然而止。  
似是直视迎面而来的光的缘故，樱井感到眼睛酸涩不已，他看不到对面的人，对方却能够清清楚楚地看到自己，看到他脸上的表情，看到他眼中的情绪。  
近乎失控。一览无余。  
对方似乎是静止在了当场，没有出声，也没有动作，手中的光束仍直射他的身体，像是一把光剑将他整个人都穿透。  
樱井苦笑一声，轻声道：“我不是东二区的人，我叫……”  
警报声突然炸响，光束收回，四周重回黑暗，只有刺耳的系统音，依稀看得到训练场外的红灯闪烁。  
樱井愣了一下，随即反应过来是黑暗中的人启动了警报系统。他的眼睛经受强烈的光暗转变，眼前一片模糊，但隐约间他似乎看到自己面前那人仓皇转身就要往外走，慌乱的脚步声隐没于急促的警报声中，却被樱井的双耳敏锐捕捉。  
他什么都没想，身体先于思想几步上前，捉住了对方的手腕。  
“润！”  
如同地壳下涌动数亿年的炙热炎流终于冲破地表喷涌而出，倾诉着地底无法言喻的高压和炽烈的痛苦。  
被抓住的人停下了脚步，五指动了动，终究放弃了动作。  
樱井的手没有被甩开。  
-  
等到反应过来的时候，两人已经位于「烈焰」的驾驶舱当中，松本坐在一边噼里啪啦地修改程序将他们两人的影像从记录中消除，一边接过一个又一个汇报通讯。  
“嗯，我知道了。”“好的，没关系。”“是的，没事就好。”……樱井坐在他面前看着他忙碌的样子，只觉得心像是泡在了温水里，暖洋洋地渗透心扉。  
他的头发短了许多，由从前微卷的栗色中长发变为现在柔直顺滑的黑色短发，平添了几分干练和利落。身形拔高，似乎已经超过了樱井，五官也长开了许多，脸颊瘦了下来，脸庞由从前软乎乎似乎带着奶香的孩子气面孔变得精致而深刻，只是眉眼间仍有一丝温柔，无意识努起嘴的时候仿佛还能找到过去双颊鼓鼓的影子。  
似乎是感觉到樱井正盯着他，松本抬眼一瞥，两人目光对上，樱井笑了笑，松本见他兀自出神的样子，仿佛根本没有要开口的意思，便也抿了抿嘴不出声，赌气一般垂下眼。  
这样的动作出现在如今的松本身上，比起五年前的可爱，更多了一股别样的风味。他的气质经过这段时光，产生了脱胎换骨一般的变化，褪去了以往的青涩和腼腆，干练和坚韧作为强大而成熟的品质在他身上展现，漫长的时光所换来的是一颗含苞欲放花蕾的彻底绽放。  
樱井有些挪不开眼，他频繁出现在各类公共频道，星网上关于他的影像不计其数，这五年内他一步一步的脚印都被如实记录，为的就是让身处这个宇宙某一个角落的松本能够看到他，无法忘记他。但松本自从樱井前往迎接阿苏号的前一天从首都星消失后，两年内没有任何消息，即使是樱井动用自己私人的所有能量，或是大野看不下去利用「無門」进行寻找，都无法找到哪怕一丝一毫的蛛丝马迹。  
这种情况直到三年前，「烈焰」第一次出现在联邦帝国战场时，才有所缓解。彼时星网上铺天盖地都是「烈焰」的消息，这座联邦历史上第二台真正意义上的超S级机甲引来了所有人的目光，其中也包括正处于首都区樱井宅，已经从帝国军事学院毕业，正式进入军部的樱井翔。  
这台机甲的驾驶员，包括驾驶员J所透露出来的机甲代号，以及机甲的外型和甲身的花纹，无一不指向这台机甲驾驶员的真实身份，这是仅仅属于他们两个人的约定，而这个约定的成果，即便只是通过屏幕，也真真切切的呈现在樱井面前。而樱井那天的反应，也让当时正在樱井家的二宫记忆犹新。  
即便相隔广阔星海，一颗漂浮无依的心也仿佛寻到了归处。  
失而复得。  
-  
许久，等到松本的通讯器不再接连响起，面前的全息屏幕也收了起来，他也由全神贯注的的空间出来，感到些许不自在的时候，终于忍不住开口。  
“你就没有什么要说的吗？”  
樱井看过去，就见松本抱臂坐着，面带不满。他知道已经到了真正重要的时刻，想了想，又张张嘴，发现脑袋一片空白，想说的话、打好的腹稿像是被从脑中尽数抹去。  
于是他摸了摸鼻子，只好苦笑着如实道：“想说的话太多，一时间也不知道要怎么说了。我……刚才想到了很多……”  
“你在紧张吗？”略长的刘海遮住了松本上挑的眼尾，他努了努嘴，又是一副平淡而无辜的模样，“紧张什么？”  
樱井看着他，又抬手遮住自己的眼睛，感受着自己小心翼翼的呼吸，露出的嘴角慢慢地挑了起来，“我以为你知……”  
“我怎么会知道。”松本说完就发现不对，看着樱井把手移开，带笑的目光缠绕着他，就不自然地别开了眼。  
樱井的内心反倒安定下来，他的面前仍然是那个鲜活的松本润，不是那个「烈焰」的驾驶员J，也不是「暗夜之剑」功名赫赫的三星上校。  
“我很紧张。”樱井低声道，毫不犹豫地揭开自己的层层遮掩，毫无保留地将自己的弱点，将帝国无坚不摧的少将的另一面展现在他面前，“我很紧张，润。”  
松本只看着其他地方，并不说话。  
“从三年前得到你的消息，我就一直幻想着这一天的场景，这种感觉从来没有消退过。”樱井笑了笑，“我时常在想，隐瞒并非自以为是的保护，只是另一种方式的伤害。如果可以，我想要向你将一切解释清楚，一切细枝末节，所有因由结果，都不应该在阴暗处发芽，成为我们之间的荆棘丛生。而只要你想，在我成为足以与你相配的人之前，我愿意一直在远处等待。”  
“时间会证明一切，我并没有误会什么。”松本张了张嘴，还是轻声说道。  
当年他请相叶帮忙将他送到联邦进入最为强大的罗森堡垒，并非被太子的言语误导，冷静下来之后，一切都是能想通的，但他不能就那样回到樱井家，这对于他来说无疑是承认了太子对于樱井家的贬低，以及对他人格的践踏。  
实力，唯有实力可以战胜一切。他不能永远处于家族名誉的保护下，只有他自身足够强大，足够与樱井比肩，他才能无视所有挑拨和诋毁，堂堂正正地向所有人宣布，这就是他喜欢的人，而外人能做的，除了祝福，只有祝福。  
他以前一直认为樱井不能理解，作为强大与生俱来的樱井翔，不会明白这样的心虚。安全感并不会由他人给予，而是自己给自己，樱井翔自信而强大，他相信自己，并且给予别人值得信赖的保护，但这并不是松本想要的，这一点松本很早就已经明白，但他一直认为樱井不能理解。  
而如今樱井最后那句话，证明他已经明白了松本所想要的，了解他的想法并支持他的决定——松本所盼望的，如今已然实现，由樱井亲口确认，并给予保证。  
这个认知让松本几乎要绷不住脸上的表情，他这几年也时常在想，这么做到底是不是值得的，他总有各种各样的理由说服自己，证明他的选择是基于种种客观的条件做出的最为符合他个人利益的判断，但这些始终不是最为重要的那一个，他不断地自我肯定和自我否定，从来都不敢确定最适合最正确的到底是什么。但现在他不得不承认也不得不确定，他已经亲耳听到，并且亲自确认了，那一个最为重要的理由。  
但他还是无法轻易地将自己的感情直白地表现在樱井面前，这是他独有的固执和坚持，即便他们如今所在之地，这一台巨大的机甲已经将他的内心放大无数倍。因此他只说了那么一句，转眼又抛出一个问题，企图将刚才话语中的暗示匆忙掩盖：“所以现在是你所认为的正确的时机吗？”  
樱井闭了闭眼，露出一个极其浅淡的微笑，注视着他，神色温柔：“这已经是我的极限了。”  
松本看着他。  
“我愿意等，等着我成为松本润的樱井翔，成为J的S。我也可以接受你对我狠，不论是近在咫尺却不愿见面，还是一声不响就离开整整五年。”樱井盯着他，低低的声音倾诉的仿佛是声声控诉，松本却从中听出了不一样的意味。  
“我……”松本想说话，却被突然倾身向前缩短两人之间距离的樱井打断。  
“但这一切都是有前提的，你必须对自己足够好。”樱井拉起松本的左手，手臂瘦弱而无血色，隐约可见的针孔，是长期注射抑制剂留下的证据，“但显然……这样的场景，光是想象……就已经无法忍受……”  
松本睁大了眼睛，注视着那双如水般温柔的眼眸，也跟着笑了笑，“如果我就这么心软了，会不会显得我太好攻略了。”  
樱井嘴角弯了弯。  
“但是没有办法啊。”松本轻叹，“想要得到，必须付出代价。从刚才开始我一直在想，「烈焰」设计并建造完成用了两年，等到你只用了五年，这已经是……这已经是我最大的幸运了。”  
樱井眼圈一红，松本最后一句话音落下的时候，他的眼泪蓦地就掉了下来。  
“你哭什么啊。”松本也红了眼眶，却仍逞强道，“这种时候，不应该是我……”  
樱井手一拉，探身吻上了松本的唇。松本眨眨眼，落下一滴泪珠隐入金属地面，感受着樱井的温度，闭上了眼。  
樱井拉住他的手腕，托住他的后脑，直到两人都气竭，才放开他的唇，细碎的吻沿着脖颈一路向下，在颈窝处停留徘徊，像是羽毛一般轻柔的撩拨，微痒的感觉传遍全身，落在心尖，激得松本呼出一声轻喘。  
他不合时宜地想着樱井离开十七区时两人的那个吻，一吻完毕两人都是气息不匀，樱井低低的嗓音在他耳边轻声问下一次可以吗……但当时谁也没想到这个下一次，竟然是隔了五年。  
锁骨处传来一阵轻微的刺痛，樱井轻轻咬了一口，气息扫过敏感的肌肤，出口的语气带着微微的抱怨：“在想什么？”  
“想你。”松本笑了笑，樱井戴着的帽子早已经丢开，他抬手摸了摸樱井的头，一下一下地顺着他的头发，把心里想的如实跟樱井说了。  
樱井听过之后有片刻的沉默，他把脸埋在松本颈窝处，闷闷道：“早知如此，当初就应该把你绑在身边。”  
松本失笑，如同安抚小动物一般轻抚他的后颈：“刚才好像还有人一副深明大义的理智样子呢……”  
没留神下巴上又被咬了一口，始作俑者龇牙一笑，又凑上去轻吻舔舐，松本不自觉地收紧了放在他手臂上的手，倒吸一口冷气，“你真是……”  
樱井嫌倾身太累，干脆双臂一捞把松本抱到自己腿上，两人面对面，下身某个部位也紧紧贴着，感受着彼此灼热而有力的脉搏。而樱井还不解气，下身微微顶了顶，听着身上的人呼吸被打乱，把头埋在对方胸前，恨恨道：“……不对，应该是你走到哪儿，我就跟到哪儿……一步也不让你离开我的视线……”  
声音到后面越来越低，松本双手搭在他的肩上，即便隔着衬衫，也能感受到喷洒在胸前的气息灼热而滚烫，他轻轻喘着，下身紧贴的部位哪怕一丝轻微的变化也能被感知，樱井刚才一顶，又慢慢地蹭了几下，两人都硬了，炙热隔着两层薄薄的布料抵在一起，敏感至极。  
松本只觉得快感由下身一波一波向全身蔓延，樱井的手钻进他的衣服，由腰际轻抚向上，在脊椎处停留，惹得松本一个战栗，后穴开始不由自主地收缩，分泌液体，原本极其浅淡的奶香开始变得浓郁，信息素弥漫在整个空间。  
“你怎么……这样……”松本后知后觉地发现自己连气息都在颤抖，连说出一个完整的句子都极其困难。樱井正耐心地用牙齿和舌尖解开松本的衬衫，闻言轻轻一笑，状似无意地顶了顶胯，如愿以偿地听到一声轻呼，连同他的心跟着一颤。  
却还是故意凑到他耳边，低低地用气声问：“这次，可以吗？”  
松本气急，直接捧住他的头，对准他的嘴就亲了下去。  
“宝贝……这么急……”樱井一边与他唇舌交缠，一手隔着衣服在他的左胸打着转，一边调笑，另一只手滑到臀部，轻轻捏了捏，“是不是饿了？”  
“你……怎么……啊！”松本松开他，双臂软软地环着他的脖子，仰起了头。樱井在他的乳尖处捏了捏，松本后穴一缩，却有更多的液体如潮水一般涌了出来，“……流氓……你……”  
樱井笑了一声，用牙齿将衬衫扯开，侧头把已然挺立的果实卷入舌中。  
“呃……啊……”松本感受到了快感之后一阵一阵空虚的瘙痒，后穴不甘寂寞地收缩着，像是叫嚣着想要被进入，想要被填满。  
“怎么……不想要吗？”他虚虚衔着殷红饱满的果实，舌尖在周围徘徊。  
左胸柔软的唇瓣和濡湿的舌尖包围，微微颤动的身体摩擦着随意搭落在胸前的衬衫前襟，刺激得右胸也立了起来。松本闭着眼睛皱起了眉头，十指蹭着樱井的衣服，收紧。  
樱井轻轻一笑，也是注意到了。他手上不停，不知何时将松本的裤链扯了开来，五指从腰间裤沿的缝隙钻了进去，触及一手的湿滑。  
他伸出一指，隔着湿透了的内裤，探了探已经变得湿软的小穴。惹得松本剧烈地颤抖。  
“你看这里……”他在小穴边轻轻戳了戳，另一只手也攀上胸前，抚慰着被冷落的果实，“还有这里……”  
“都……说着，很想要……”快感给松本带来如潮水般的战栗，樱井扬起嘴角的弧度，如同轻叹，“很想要呢……”  
松本的呼吸变得急促而又粗重，他被撩拨得浑身瘫软，像一滩水一样化在樱井身上，承受着樱井的文火慢煮，一步一步陷了下去。  
只是欲望来得太过强烈，烧上胸腔，他只能感到胸中麻痒难耐，即便两边都被妥善地照顾着，也感觉到空虚难忍。  
他动了动下身，轻轻蹭了蹭，喘着气，咬牙切齿在樱井耳边道：“你……哼……给我快……一点！”  
樱井倒吸一口冷气，抬起头，拉过松本抓着他头发的手，在唇边碰了碰。  
“再说一遍。”樱井诱惑道，“再说一遍，润。”  
樱井的一只手指直接伸进了被浸泡地湿滑泥泞的小穴，激得松本一下趴在了樱井肩上，胡乱喘息。  
“我说……”后穴包裹着探进来的一截手指急剧收缩，樱井感受着松本体内的湿软，眼神一暗，“快……一点……”  
大火燎原，樱井的眼底只剩下一片灰烬。他的五指嵌进松本的指间，十指相扣，右手从他体内抽了出来，托着松本的身体将他放平在地上，一把扯下松本不知何时已挂在腿弯处的长裤，扔到一边，倾身压了上去。  
“我希望你能一直对我说，”樱井单手撑在松本耳侧，俯视着他弯唇笑，“说，快一点。”  
松本皱着眉，双腿缠上了樱井的腰。  
“你到底行不行？”  
樱井的眼底仿佛又燃起了一把火，他盯着松本充满雾气的眼睛，飞快地褪下了自己的衣物，意味不明地依旧笑道：“这可是你自己说的。”  
他扶着自己坚硬的炙热对准松本的后穴，在入口处蹭了蹭，紧接着，一贯到底。  
“啊！……唔……”樱井将松本的呻吟堵在了唇间，抽身，又是狠狠一挺，快速反复数次抽插，就听见松本呜咽一声，流下泪来，与嘴角蜿蜒而下的晶莹交融，濡湿颈间一片。  
“唔……啊……呜呜……”樱井堵住上下两口，腰身挺动抽插不停，交合处皮肉碰撞的啪啪声和滋滋水声为驾驶舱染上淫靡的色彩，而松本的双腿越收越紧，腰身几近悬空，与樱井交握的十指紧紧扣着，一手软软地搭在樱井颈后，汗水将他柔顺的发丝打湿，与泪水涎水混成一片，黏腻不分彼此。  
许久之后樱井腰身一挺，埋进松本体内，感受着湿软的肠壁猛地收缩将他紧紧包裹，才终于放过了松本，舒适地喟叹一声。两人唇分，半空中牵扯出一条细腻的银丝，香艳至极。而松本偏过头去大口喘着气，眼中泪水迷蒙，脑中仿佛也被樱井的火焰牵连，将所有理智都燃烧殆尽。  
但还没等松本有片刻的放松，埋进体内的东西又开始动了起来，吓得松本低估一声，搂紧了樱井的脖颈。  
“这么激动？”两人下体连接的地方稍有动作就能听见噗噗的水声，他微一俯身，腹部擦过松本前方顶端，又惹得松本一个激灵，发出一声短促的喘息。  
“差点忘了这里。”樱井伸手摸了摸松本挺立的前端，听见松本提起一口气，于是他上下撸了几把，松本的声音瞬间就带上了哭腔，“舒服吗？”  
松本点了点头。  
“说出来。”樱井拇指拂过前端，松本身体一抖，“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……”  
樱井满意地笑了笑，松开前端，牵过松本想要摸一摸的手，引着他放到了两人交合的地方。  
“这里，摸摸看。”樱井轻轻动了动，硕大的前端蹭过肠壁，松本的手触碰到交合处的湿滑和炙热，仿佛被烫到一般缩回了手，“就是这里，喜欢吗？”  
松本闭着眼睛，侧过了头。  
“现在害羞了？”樱井笑了笑，细细动作着碾过松本体内每一寸土地，在触碰到一点看着松本抑制不住的叫出声来时，满意地勾起了嘴角，“这样，喜欢吗？”  
樱井的前端慢慢研磨着那一点，耐心十足，“喜欢吗？”  
松本几乎要哭出声来，破碎的语句夹杂着细碎的喘息挟裹着十分的羞赧脱口而出，“喜欢，喜欢……唔……”  
樱井奖励一般在他唇上啄了一下，动了动身子，对着那一点狠狠戳刺了一番，又埋在了松本体内，“这里还很精神。”  
他的手指碰了碰松本前面的东西，又移到松本臀部，拍了拍，“下边的小嘴也还很精神，没吃饱吗？”  
松本感受着炙热的巨物熨帖着肠壁，闭着眼睛点了点头。  
“现在够不够？”  
松本摇摇头。  
樱井笑了笑，俯下身子，贴在松本耳边，他的气息稍微平缓了些，此时刻意压低声音，带有说不清的魅惑。  
“还要不要？”唇瓣碰了碰松本的耳垂，“自己说。”  
松本呜咽一声，抬手遮住了眼睛，后穴猛地一缩夹紧了樱井的炙热。  
“嘶……”樱井眯起了眼睛，手探到身下，啪啪啪拍了几下松本的屁股。  
“你这是火上浇油……”他低声道，而后猛地直起身子从松本体内抽了出来，“自己说，要不要？”  
“你流氓！”猛然袭来的空虚让松本直接迸发出哭声，他挪动着身子寻找樱井的炙热，然而樱井始终与他隔着微毫的距离，就是不进。  
空虚而剧烈收缩的后穴挑动得全身都瘙痒难耐，他的两只手都被樱井钳住，前端硬得发疼也得不到半分抚慰，松本委屈地用脸颊蹭着冰凉的地板想要减轻皮肤的热度，却最终还是抵不住欲望的侵蚀，豁出去一般哭叫着。  
“我渴，我还要……呜呜快一点唔……”樱井吻了他一下，他便追着吻了下去，唇舌交缠之间含糊不清道，“快一点……快给我呜呜……我还要……”  
“真乖。”樱井亲了亲他的额头，一只手摸了摸他湿透了的头发，而后垫在他脑后，再次吻了吻他紧闭的双眼，“如你所愿，我的宝贝。”  
松本还没来得及准备，就又陷入了狂风暴雨之中，他就如同滔天巨浪中的一叶小船，飘摇不定，跟随着波涛摆动，伴随着巨浪一起冲上巅峰。  
他被樱井顶到墙边，脑后的手臂一直护着他不被磕碰，下身猛烈的撞击让他说不出话，连喘息也变得破碎不堪。他紧紧贴着樱井，双腿绞紧，像是乞求更深一点更快一点，而樱井满足他的要求，顶戳揉刺九浅一深，揉弄得松本伴随着极致的快感直上云霄。  
将要到达顶点时，樱井把松本翻了个身，动作间的摩擦让松本舒服地叹息一声，感受到这个姿势所能进入到的更深的地方。还没细细品味就感受到樱井的前端触碰到一个禁忌的部位，略微一碰就激起浑身痉挛。  
生殖腔。  
松本混沌的脑海当中仿佛感觉到了禁忌被扣响的声音，他下意识地反抗了一下，而后想起自己身上这个人，是他花了五年的时光证明的，他最爱的人。  
身下的身体绷紧之后，很快又放松下来，樱井感知到松本无声的邀请，俯下身轻轻吻了吻他的脊背，猛的一挺身，一举刺入。  
生殖腔口卡住樱井的前端，樱井低低呻吟一声，将精华尽数灌入松本体内，同时咬住他的后颈，任凭信息素渗入，形成一个浅浅的标记。  
松本跟樱井同时射了出来，乳白的浊液四溅，沾染着的胸口腰腹和银色的金属地面，场面淫靡而暧昧。  
成结需要时间，而松本感受着樱井的精华如同洪水一般来势汹汹地涌入，一股一股的热流冲刷着内腹，涨得松本连肚皮都鼓了起来。  
等到樱井的精华一滴不剩地全数灌入，生殖腔口松开，omega正式成结。加上后颈的咬痕和唇齿的交缠，三重标记，这个人再也逃不开了。  
樱井抱起迷迷糊糊的松本，回到开始手脚交缠的对坐姿势，两人的下体依然紧紧连着，松本感受着樱井静静地埋在自己体内的炙热伴随着自己的心跳而跳动，后知后觉地明白两人同拍的心跳。  
樱井看着情事之后一脸慵懒的松本，绯红的眼角和殷红的双唇无一不显示出刚才那场情事的激烈。他餍足地笑了笑，伸手摸了摸松本鼓起的肚子，贴在他耳边道：“我把你喂饱了，我的宝贝。”  
情事后的身体最为敏感，松本身体一抖，双臂环绕着樱井的肩软软地趴了下去。  
“一滴不剩的吃了下去，真棒。”樱井轻轻抚摸着松本的脊背，在他耳边道，“这下，我们真正地，互相属于彼此了。”  
松本一震，偏头一口咬在了樱井脖颈上。樱井感受着颈间的刺痛，蛰伏在松本体内的巨物慢慢苏醒。他勾起嘴角，在松本头顶揉了揉。  
“不相信的话，我们重新来一次好了。”


End file.
